


the honest need for assistance (please leave a light on when you go)

by wxnna9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pining, feliciano is a good brother, inspired by A Little Less Sixteen Candles by Fall Out Boy, nobody is inebriated during the course of this story but it is referenced, they aren't together (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnna9/pseuds/wxnna9
Summary: Antonio looked relieved to see him open the door."I need a place to stay. Just for the night." He sighed loudly. "I told my parents that I would be staying over at Gilbert's, but things got a little out of hand and now..." he scrunched his face in disapproval, "...the guest bedroom is occupied by two particularly loud strangers."Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Could you not have stopped by the Bonnefoy residence? I'm certain they'dloveto have you."Antonio simply shrugged.
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	the honest need for assistance (please leave a light on when you go)

He was torn from a cartoon rerun by the sound of a small rapping on the front door.

_Who would be knocking at 2 in the morning?_

He eyed the man through the peephole in the front door, on his tiptoes out of habit. A mess of brown hair atop a head sunken into its shoulders was visible through the warped glass. He wore a shirt decorated with a large wet stain along the hem that appeared to have trickled onto the leg of his khakis. Lovino opened the door enough to fit himself through and shut it quietly behind him, leaving them eye to eye on the front porch of his suburban home.

"What are you doing here, idiot?"

Antonio looked relieved to see him. "I need a place to stay. Just for the night." He sighed loudly. "I told my parents that I would be staying over at Gilbert's, but things got a little out of hand and now..." he scrunched his face in disapproval, "...the guest bedroom is occupied by two particularly loud strangers."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Could you not have stopped by the Bonnefoy residence? I'm certain they'd love to have you."

Antonio simply shrugged.

"Listen." He leaned back against his house's door frame. "As much as I trust you - which isn't a whole lot - my parents don't even know you. You're a stranger for all they know." Antonio tucked his hands into his pockets sheepishly, and the movement sent the unmistakable scent of beer into the air between them. It was suddenly clear why he wore wet clothing.

"Holy shit," he said, in slight shock, "You absolutely reek of alcohol."

He couldn't say he was surprised by the discovery, it was no big secret that high school parties had the capability of becoming an all-out poor decision extravaganza after all, but he did admit that he was a little taken aback by the idea of it. His...lab partner? acquaintance? - really didn't seem like the type to get shitfaced on a regular basis.

Antonio sighed, rubbing his eyes with bunched fists to wick the drowsiness away.

"I wasn't drinking...Someone tripped at the party and their beer soaked into my clothes. Honest." He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, burying his hands in his pockets. "I should go, then. Sorry if I woke you." He offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes and turned to walk away.

_That didn't look right on him.  
_

Against his better judgement, he caught Antonio's wrist.

"Hey," Lovino glanced at the door for a moment, then up and down the street. "If you truly have _nowhere else_ to go, it's not ideal, but we have reclining chairs in the backyard. I'll even leave the porch light on."

It's been decided. He's going soft, or mad. Maybe both.

Antonio looked into his eyes. His expression was sincere. "Thank you."

Lovino looked bewildered before blushing brightly under the intense stare.

"Shut up, idiot. You're lucky I didn't alert the police. Don't go knocking on someone's door at three in the morning! Now go out back before I...change my mind!"

He swung the door shut slowly, careful not to make a loud noise. He peeked through the last little sliver of space before it completely latched one last time to see Antonio's eyes staring back at him.

"Good night," he stated as the lock clicked. 

Lovino leaned against the wall and slid to the carpet, touching his rosy cheeks in awe. Here he was falling in love with the school flirt. How pathetic.

"Who was that?" A voice echoed from the top of the stairs, the person walking into the light to reveal their face. Feliciano's brown eyes were weighed down with sleep, his nightshirt buttoned in all the wrong holes. Lovino calmed his thumping heart and almost convinced himself that it was racing from the surprise of being caught.

"Nobody," Lovino called quietly, his voice uneven. "Go back to bed."

Feliciano yawned and trudged back up the stairs. "I wouldn't have told mom and dad that you're keeping Antonio here, you should have just invited him to your bedroom." He sent a knowing look.

Lovino scowled, preparing to dash up the stairs and tackle his unbearable sibling.

"I'm not in lo-" he stopped himself, realizing how loud his voice was. "I'm not in love with him." He muttered, furrowing his brow at the sound of his brother's laughter. _Damn. He's gone.  
_

He picked himself off the floor and wandered to the back window. Antonio was fluffing the decorative pillow to the best of his ability.

_Dumbass. Absolute dumbass.  
_

Against his better judgement, Lovino dug through the linen closet to find a proper pillow and blanket. He slid open the door, surprising Antonio.

"Here." He tossed the pillow into his lap, and the blanket over his head. It covered his face.

Pulling it from his hair had made it unruly and curled, and the near-summer night had left him slightly sweaty. The smell of cologne and cheap beer flowed from his body wherever he moved.

"Thanks again Lovi. You're really kind."

"Y-yeah. I'll..see you tomorrow."

He closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i meant for this to be a scene from a much larger story but it didn't end up working out. why am i writing for the hetalia fandom in 2020 you ask? bro i really don't know. quarantine must be getting to me. i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> inspired by[ this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtZpP1QIHSU)
> 
> i wanted to name it after a fun. song but it didn't really fit.  
> ([here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7mDmGIaC5M) that song too, if you wanted to hear it)


End file.
